DLC03FarHarborResidentF02Fisherwoman.txt
DLC03DialogueFarHarborGenericNPCs |scene=- |srow=102 |topic=0103F9AB |trow=3 |before= |response=No... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=*groan* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Uhh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AA |trow=3 |before= |response=Oof. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ahh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mrmm... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9A9 |trow=3 |before= |response=Stop that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Put that back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=That ain't yours. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9A8 |trow=4 |before= |response=Mess with me? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If the island hasn't killed me yet, you sure as hell won't. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Not gonna die today. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're already dead. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9A7 |trow=4 |before= |response=Last mistake you'll ever make. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Harbormen don't go down easy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fightin' time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This ain't nothing. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01008993 |trow=85 |before= |response=The fish ain't biting. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Never know what you're going to catch in these waters. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Always sweep what you catch with the geiger counter. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hope no more of you mainlanders are coming. Scares the fish. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And those crab shells are supposed to help us... how? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Saving Uncle Ken's good and all. But did you have to bring him here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You helped Cassie, right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You and the Mariner are fortunate to be alive. The Red Death! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stay clear of the quarry. Loads of trappers. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nobody's heard nothing from Haddock Cove after the Fog started spreading. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You know anything about what happened to Acadia? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Just like that, no more Children of Atom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hope that nuke that went off don't make the Fog worse. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You think this peace with the Children of Atom has any chance? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Children of Atom better keep their word about the peace. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I knew DiMA was no good. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is someone in town really one of DiMA's synths? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Avery... Wasn't Avery? I still don't believe it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hope Avery - or whatever she was - does alright. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=How long was Avery not Avery? That thing got what was comin'. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We had to put down that replacement Avery... right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Good job putting Allen in his place. Ha. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Making it to Acadia without Longfellow. Well, that's somethin'. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thanks for patching Andre up. Him comin' through is the best news we've had in days. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I never met someone that did the Captain's Dance before. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It must be... 30 years? More? Since someone did the Dance like you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=My kids ain't going to believe the stories about you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're one of them Vault people? With the funny suits? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is that a... PipBoy? I've heard about those. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What I would give to be rolling around in a genuine suit of Power Armor! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What model power armor's that? Nice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=My grandpappy had a suit of power armor. Been ages... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Woah. Now that's some firepower there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=With ordnance like that, no wonder you wiped out those crabs. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is your friend there, a what? A Super Mutant? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Super Mutant? Just another mainlander in my book. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=A genuine Mr. Handy. Fancy. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What's wrong with your friend's face? Are those wires in there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=And we live another day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Why you crawling around like that? Looks ridiculous. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You think the Fog's bad during the day. Night time... Whew. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Night's the worst. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Children of Atom are dangerous. Don't trust them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Fog's poison on account of the Children of Atom. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Never look a Trapper in the eyes. They're... something else. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=A mainlander like you stands no chance against the Crawlers. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=In the Deep Fog, there's things out there... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mariner says the island's alive. And it's got it in for us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Mainlanders don't last long on the island. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Old Longfellow knows what he's about. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Need general supplies? Visit the Bait Shop. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Lee's sell guns over by the tourist shop. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You talk to Cassie Dalton? Shame what happened to her family. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Need to drown your troubles? Talk to Mitch at the Last Plank. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Lost my home when the Fog rolled in. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You need work? Talk with the Mariner. Lord knows she's always carrying on about something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What are you looking at? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Captain Avery's all right, I guess. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You eyeing me, mainlander? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Every day, another Harborman leaves the island. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll be damned if I give up on taking back my land. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Take it one day at a time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Bring it on, island. I can take it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If the Fog doesn't get us, the storms will. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What the hell is a synth, any way? Eh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I don't have time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're from the Commonwealth, right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Fog... It's dangerous, OK? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=A lot of people only got the clothes on their back here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Whatever. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I could use time. Alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm scraping by. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hard times. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Brooks is a mainlander, too. And a synth, whatever that is. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Acadia synth bastards had to go. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Acadia got what was coming to them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Rumor is Acadia ran afoul of something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Acadia gave us no choice. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Bitter, angry}'' Smalls said you could've given us land. Asshole! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Anger}'' We're stuck on this damned dock because of you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening tone}'' You're not welcome here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mild Concern}'' Something's bothering poor Mitch. I can tell. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Vaguely curious}'' The Mariner's looking for you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You hear what happened with DiMA? Came here and confessed to murder. Allen killed him dead. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files